


[Podfic] Happy to Help

by SisterOfWar



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tales, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Happy to Help</i>, by storiesfortravellers</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>It's not easy working the Help Desk at the annual Fairy Tale Villains Conference. Some villains are just impossible to please.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Happy to Help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy to Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593482) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Musical intro and outro: Humoresque, composed by Alex de Taeye, played by Itzhak Perlman

MP3 available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/happy-to-help)


End file.
